


Did we really just watched that?

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex Tapes, Sexual Humor, based on a prompt, but barely, just a little bit of smut, poor Scott and Stiles, poor Stiles he just wanted Scott to watch Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt:Theo and Liam are secretly dating and they record themselves while having sex. One night Stiles and Scott ask Liam to borrow them a movie they wanted to watch and accidentally Liam gives them the sex tape.





	Did we really just watched that?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt https://thiamsbaby.tumblr.com/post/168557921181/prompt-theo-and-liam-are-secretly-dating-and-they  
> and I knew I just had to write it. Sorry if it's not the best, but I really wanted to give it a try! Also sorry about the grammar mistakes!! English isn't my native language and this is un-beta'd.

Stiles was waiting for the popcorn to be ready, standing beside the kitchen counter at the McCall's house. Tonight it was Scott's and his movie night and finally, _FINALLY_ , he was going to make Scott watch Star Wars. Dear God, it took him years to have this moment, so when Scott told him that it was his turn to pick the movie, he grinned like the Cheshire cat and knew that Scott couldn't back down. Scott actually accepted, although he told Stiles that they wouldn't be able to watch all of the movies in one night. But knowing that Scott was finally going to watch Star Wars made Stiles day, so he wasn't mad about it. There were other nights where he could always bring up the movies and make Scott watch them. They had everything ready: food, drinks, the house for themselves since Melissa was out on a date with Argent and no supernatural creatures trying to kill them.

What a glorious night.

After having everything he went to the Dunbar-Geyer household and had asked Liam to give him the movies back because he had given him all of Star Wars movies so the little beta could educate himself in the arts of cinematography. Seriously, like father like son. He was thankful that it was only Liam and not Theo the one who answered the door. After the war, Theo started living in the Dunbar-Geyer house after Liam practically forced him to since the chimera was living in his truck.

Don't get him wrong, Stiles' doesn't hate Theo anymore. Sure, they're not exactly best buds but he knows he's changed and although begrudgingly, he accepts it. Also, Liam and Theo seemed to spend most of their free time together, apparently having become really good friends while living together. Stiles was glad that someone was keeping a leash on the chimera, and who better than Liam, the beta who broke the chimera's nose as much as Scott smiled while looking at a puppy. Seriously, Scott, _you_ are the puppy.

Once he had the popcorns in a bowl, he grinned and made his way to the living room were Scott was already waiting on the couch while taking a sip from his coke.

"You ready to finally watch Star Wars, buddy?" Stiles asked.

Scott smiled while shaking his head, "Yes, Stiles. After many many years, I decided to end your suffering."

Stiles sat on the couch, "Prepare to have your world shaken!"

"Is it really _that_ good?"

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't heard that because you're my best friend and I love you."

Scott rolled his eyes at his human friend before turning the TV on. They settled on the couch, Stiles with his legs crossed Indian-style and the bowl of popcorn over his lap, and Scott beside him, grabbing a cushion and holding it against his chest; their eyes trained on the screen.

The screen turns grey, signaling that it was cutting to something else. But instead of the magnificent music of John Williams that Stiles was so waiting -and internally fangirling- the screen showed what appeared to be a bed with familiar navy blue sheets and some bouncing and rustling was heard. Scott and Stiles frowned in confusion and before they could ask aloud what that was, two hoarse and raspy voices were heard and their eyes widen in realization at knowing who those voices belong to and why they sounded like that.

_"Oh god, Theo!"_

_"Yeah, you like that, little wolf?"_

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles yells to the TV as he and the Alpha stand up at the same time, the popcorn bowl falling off his lap and sprawling all over the floor. No way. This couldn't be real, this couldn't-

Another moan comes from the TV and yep, it's real.

Stiles points at the screen with a trembling hand, "Theo and Liam! THEO AND LIAM!"

"Oh my God!"

 _"THEO AND LIAM!"_ Stiles yells hysterical.

 _"WHAT IS THAT EVEN DOING IN THE SAME TAPE AS STAR WARS?!"_ Scott asks in a high pitched voice laced with confusion.

_"THAT'S NOT STAR WARS!! THAT'S A FUCKING SEX TAPE!!"_

In the tape, Liam's back was at them and the sheets were pooled around his waist but they could see the vigorous movements he made as he rode the chimera, bouncing over his lap. They could also see Theo's hands -claws at this rate- gripping tight at his lower back. The moans coming from Liam were something that Scott -and Stiles, thank you very much- could perfectly live their entire lives without hearing. Like, ever.

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles brings his hands to his eyes, "OW, _MY EYES! MY EYES!_ TURN IT OFF!"

Scott looks around the living room but in his panic he doesn't really knows what he's doing. All he can hear are Theo's grunts and Liam's moans. "Where's the remote control?!" he starts trashing the couch, the cushions flying across the living room.

"SCOTT! MAKE IT STOP!"

Liam's moans coming from the tape were getting louder, which made Scott more uncomfortable and he panicked harder. It was like hearing your little brother having sex!

The scene on the TV changes, apparently the camera was moved at some point and now it was directly at the bed's side, giving Scott and Stiles a perfect view of Theo as he grunted while Liam kept riding him. Their bodies were covered in a fine layer of sweat, hair falling over their foreheads and sticking on it, Liam's hands slowly sliding from Theo's shoulders to his chest, leaving red traces behind as they healed.

 _"WHERE'S THE FUCKING REMOTE?!"_ Scott yells, self-control be dammed! He can hear his heart beating so loud over his ear it's like a grenade; he's about to try and claw his ears out until he sees the plastic device at one side of the couch on the floor and literally throws himself at it, clutching it as he pushed over the buttons to try and find the stop one, but accidentally the noises over the TV got louder.

"SCOTT, DID YOU JUST TURNED THE VOLUME UP?!"

" _SORRY! SORRY!_ STOP YELLING AT ME!" he quickly clutched the remote control again, his finger hovering over the 'stop' button but to his bad luck when he pressed the 'stop' button nothing happened. "IT WON'T STOP!" he yelled to the human with wide eyes in desperation.

"TURN THE TV OFF!" the human yelled uncovering his eyes but soon realizes his mistake as he got a quick look of Liam's cock bouncing, _"MY EYES!"_ and covers his eyes back.

Scott follows his best friend's advice and makes a run to the TV, spilling his coke all over the carpet and tumbling over the floor with a loud thud. He groans but then hears another groan coming from the TV and not losing anymore time, he actually crawls towards the back of the TV.

Stiles, still covering his eyes and panicking, yells

"SCOTT, I CAN STILL HEAR THEM!!"

Luckily Scott manages to reach the cable and in a swift move unplugs it and the TV and the sounds coming from it die. The living room stayed in silence, only the two teens labored breathes could be heard. Scott pants, resting his forehead over the floor as all the tension and panic disappears from his body. Still lying on the floor, he turns to take a look at his best friend.

Stiles was still standing over the same place, still covering his eyes with his hands,

"Stiles, it's over."

But the brunet shook his head, "I'm never ever going to open my eyes! Ever again! I think they calcified or something."

Scott snorts, then looks at the cable on his hand and quickly let go of it as if it had offended him. He shudders and stands up from the floor, going back to the couch and standing beside Stiles. The brunet human slowly moves his hands away from his eyes and blinks a few times.

"You good?"

"No, it's just that now I can see them whenever I close my eyes."

The Alpha offers him a smile and pats his shoulder. The two of them stay in silence before at the same time they turn to look at the TV and think the same thing. Sure, you would thought that they were wondering about the tape but what they were actually wondering wasn't why the hell Liam had gave them a sex tape...

It was why the hell the sex tape was of Theo and Liam?

 

* * *

 

At the Dunbar-Geyer house, Liam was over his room, lying on his back on his bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to think about something else that wasn't his hard on pressing against his jeans. He moved a hand to touch himself over his jeans and moaned, immediately taking his hand away. He was feeling horny and Theo was working 'till late so that means that he had to take care of his problem alone. He really hates it when the chimera has to work late; he would prefer it when Theo got home and he could take him to his room and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Sure, that's how it started after the first days after Theo came to live at his house. Since the only available room in the house was his dad's office, his mom and dad had agreed that Theo would sleep in there but only after they managed to buy a mattress. In the meanwhile, he had to share his room with the chimera.

Liam didn't mind. He considered Theo a friend now, and he knew how the chimera had changed so he didn't mind sharing his room and bed. It wasn't until one night he was suddenly awakened by the feeling of the chimera's hard on against his ass

Theo slept on the floor after that, feeling embarrassed about that incident. Liam wasn't sure how to feel; he should've been disgusted or even embarrassed but all he could think of was that he stayed awake for almost half an hour feeling Theo's cock against him before the chimera woke up and noticed.

So one night after Theo was about to grab his pillow and sleep on the floor, Liam had enough and pushed the chimera on the bed, and before he could get up, Liam lied down beside him, grabbed the chimera's arm and wrapped it around his waist, holding him put in that position.

Theo was completely still behind him, even trying to take his arm away but Liam's iron hold wouldn't let him, so he gave up and went to sleep. The next night Liam didn't had to push him on the bed. Theo only glanced at the bed in a silent question and all Liam did was lie on the bed with his back at him, and wait for Theo to get on the bed. He did and soon they found themselves in that sleeping arrangement.

Sure, that was while they were friends. After coming clean about their feelings Theo would be the one to pull Liam closer while on his sleep and cuddle. The beta would enjoy the feeling of warmth over his back, strong arms holding him and Theo's breathe against the back of his neck, something nuzzling and scenting him-

And now all of that thinking just made Liam hornier than he was. Liam sighs, knowing that he's gonna have to take care of this by himself but then remembers the tape he and Theo recorded last week.

Sure, Liam wouldn't say that he was kinky. Not at all. But something that Mason told him once while he was drunk stuck in his head and of course, he ended up telling Theo about it. The chimera grinned and teased him about it but ended up agreeing. They were both awkward at first, feeling like they were doing something against the law or taboo, but in the end, they watched the tape and Liam has to admit it.

It was pretty hot watching him and Theo having sex. And Theo thought the same, so whenever they felt like it they would watch the record. Liam usually used it when Theo was at work and he was alone at his house... Like right now.

Looking around as if making sure no one would suddenly jump out of his closet and catch him as he searched for his sexy tape, Liam got up from his bed and went to where he kept all his movies. He stashed it behind all the movies so no one would see it, and of course, it didn't have a name on it because he's not a moron.

But as he's looking for it he frowns.

_'Where is it? He's sure he left it right there behind the Disney movies.'_

Maybe Theo moved it? No, nobody has touched the movies expect himself. But the last time he touched the movies was when--

Liam's eyes widen and his breath hitches.

Oh no. God no.

He takes a step back and the back of his legs collides with his bed but he doesn't fall. No, no, no. Does it mean...? Scott and Stiles- No, no! Maybe he put it somewhere else! Maybe Theo moved it from its place and-

Liam could hear a faint noise and that brought him out of his panic; he turned his head to his bed and saw the screen of his phone lit up, having received a message apparently. With shaky hands, he grabs his phone and looks at the screen and he stills as he notices he got a text from Stiles:

 

**_'YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MY THERAPISTS SESSIONS! I DON'T CARE YOU'RE SCOTT'S BETA! YOU BETTER LAWYER UP, ASSHOLE, BECAUSE I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR MENTAL AND EMOTIONAL DAMAGE!!'_ **

 

Liam opens his mouth but it stays like that, no sound coming from his lips. Fuck _fuck fuck_. Then, another text arrives but this time from Scott:

 

**_'So... Theo and you, huh?'_ **

 

With that text, Liam groans and starts hitting his forehead with his phone. Ohmygod, he's never gonna be able to look at Scott and Stiles in the eye! Stupid Theo for going along with his stupid idea!

As he sits on the edge of the bed, Liam starts typing another text but this one was for Theo.

 

**_'No sex for a week, asshole! Your cock is prohibited to get close to my ass!!'_ **

 

And he sends it. He huffs, looking around his room as he tries to make his heart go back to normal. His phone vibrates after a minute and he looks down, expecting Theo's answer but he realizes he didn't sent it to Theo.

 

**_'WHAT THE SHIT, LIAM?! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!'_ **

 

He sent the text to Stiles.

Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> so?? Thoughts??


End file.
